


Honeydrops in the Night

by GayCheerios



Series: Lavender Eyes and Lullabies [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Humming, M/M, Nightmares, Non Sexual Age Regression, Pacifiers, Soft Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: Kokichi has a terrible nightmare, and Shuichi is there to calm him down and get him back to sleep.





	Honeydrops in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t stop writing these??? I just realized that in each one of these the boys go to sleep at some point. As a babysitter who’s favorite part is putting kiddos to sleep-I like writing them. There are so many different ways to get kids to sleep and some of them are just so heart warming 💕

It’s a cool summer’s night, and Shuichi is sleeping besides his beloved boyfriend, Kokichi. However Kokichi is anything but peacefully sleeping. He tosses and turns. 

A loud gasp rips its way from his throat and he starts crying into his hands. Kokichi’s cries alert Shuichi and he shoots up from his resting position. 

“Ko?” He calls in the pitch black. He hears Kokichi cry even more. Not being able to see doesn’t help the situation so the detective flips on their bedside lamp. A warm yellow light fills the room and he can now see Kokichi’s absolutely horrified face. He pulls the boy into a tight embrace. “What happened Kokichi?” He asks. 

“N-nimare…” He sobs quietly. Shuichu confirms for himself that the boy has entered into littlespace, he knows what to do after nightmares. 

“Okay Baby, it’s okay. I’m right here.” He soothes, rubbing circles into the little one’s back. Kokichi hugs him back and sobs, staining Shuichi’s chest with tears. “Do you want anything?” 

He sniffles and nods his head. Shuichi can guess what he wants so, he reaches into his nightstand and grabs the purple pacifier and hands it to Kokichi. The little one places it in his mouth and sniffles once or twice more. 

“It’s alright Baby, everything is okay. I know that was very scary and I’m so proud of you. You are so wonderful and amazing. You are the best in rhe whole world and I love you so, so much Kokichi.” 

“Wu you two.” He mumbles behind his paci, digging his face as close to Shuichi’s body as he can. 

“Do you want some yummy biscuits or baba right now sweetheart?” The blue haired boy asks, brushing some hair out of Kokichi’s face. The little one shakes his head no. “Alright, we can stay here.” 

Shuichi brings Kichi into his lap and cradles him like a baby. He gently rocks back and forth, back and forth. The detective scans around the bed and picks up Kokichi’s stuffed puppy. “You want your puppy?” Kokichi nods and holds the puppy tightly. “I think your puppy knows how brave you are Kichi, your puppy told me how brave you were, fighting off all of those mean sleep monsters!” 

The little boy giggles sleepily and cuddles the puppy closer to his face. 

“Do you want me to hum to you little one?” 

The boy in his arms nods, and so Shuichi hums the first thing that comes to his mind. Kokichi’s favorite lullaby: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Shuichi’s voice is so gentle, that if he were to go up in volume he thinks he just might kill the little one. Kokichi yawns and rubs his eyes. That’s when Shuichi turns on the little star night light on his table and turns off the dim yellow light. 

Once the lullaby is finished he lies Kokichi right next to him. The star night light it just bright enough so that he can see Ouma’s sleepy eyes try to stay awake. Shuichi places his hand on his little one’s cheek. “My perfect, brave little angel. It’s time to go back to sleep. I’ll be right here waiting when you go to dreamland, and in the morning when you wake up.” He kisses Kokichi’s forehead ever so tenderly. “Goodnight Babydoll.” 

“Ni ni Ichi. Wuv you…” The purple haired boy murmurs, before dozing off once again. 

Shuichi sighs with relief that Kokichi’s back sound asleep. Now he can partially rest easy. He’s still got ways to go before he can go back to sleep. The detective had to watch his darling boy find his way to dreamland. He’ll be there to guide him to it.


End file.
